


End of the Line

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhaustion hits them all in the aftermath of the Asuran attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** prompt #128 Repair  
>  **ancientctybingo** prompt #15 End of the Line

The city was already a mess after the siege, with damage taken to many of the towers by wraith darts. The escape from Lantea, meteor damage in areas not protected by the contracting force field, followed by a less than stellar landing on this new world had simply added to the toll, with flood damage on several levels. It still wasn't enough to cause serious concern, especially with the additional ZPMs stolen from the Asurans, but Rodney wished they had both the materials and the man power to bring the city back to its former glory. For now, though, he had to make do with the resources they had available, which meant prioritizing the repair work to major systems and essential areas only. Heat, light, drinkable water, food, and some place safe to put his head down when the exhaustion hit him.

Fortunately, the last item on the list was not so much of a problem as his quarters had remained relatively intact during the fight and flight from the Asurans. Not that he had made much use of them, preferring to keep himself busy so he didn't think of the price they had all paid for the luxury of still being alive.

He gave a ragged sigh as his thoughts moved inevitably to Elizabeth and the sacrifice she had made. It was all his fault so he couldn't blame John for being angry and disappointed with him. He had made the call, and it had been a bad call, made with the best intentions - to save a life. Except, in the end he hadn't saved Elizabeth, leaving her to suffer a far worse fate than the one meted out to her in the control room when the Asuran energy beam struck the main tower.

Rodney rubbed a hand over his tired face as he sat in the briefing room next to Radek. Sam had already threatened to evict him but had then given him twenty more minutes to discuss city repairs; those twenty minutes were almost up. Radek patted his arm.

"Rodney. You need to rest. We have all reached the end of our endurance. All of the priority repairs are underway and there is not much more that can be done this night."

Rodney bowed his head in resignation, knowing Radek was right. He straightened from his tired slump and picked up his datapad before pushing to his feet.

"You rest too," he stated softly before walking away, fully aware that it might easily have been him with a hole in his leg if he'd suited up to go on a space walk with John.

As he approached his quarters, he startled as a shadow detached itself from the wall ahead, only to sigh heavily when he recognized the familiar shape of John Sheppard. He continued forward despite his reluctance to start yet another argument when he was already so tired he could barely think straight. John hovered beside Rodney's door in silence, and entered the room behind Rodney, letting the door slide close and lock behind them.

For once, Rodney had no urge to speak, too tired to apologize on one hand and defend his actions to John on the other - yet again. Instead he sank to the side of his bed and slowly untied his shoes, toeing them off along with his socks while he waited to hear what John had to say to him. The bed dipped beside him, and Rodney frowned when John mirrored his actions, stripping off his boots. But he didn't stop there. John took off his dark uniform shirt too, and then tugged off the black t-shirt beneath.

"What are you doing?"

John glance sideways at him. "Going to bed."

"This... is my bed."

"I know."

"Oh."

Too tired to even care, let alone argue, Rodney stripped off his uniform jacket and undershirt too, dropping them by the side of the bed into a haphazard pile with the intention of clearing up tomorrow. He stood up at the same time as John, both of them stripping down to their boxers before sliding under the covers. Rodney usually preferred lying on his stomach but, tonight he curled up on his side, strangely comforted when John curled up behind him, spooning against him with one arm thrown casually under his arm and over his waist. A leg pushed itself between his until he could feel the warmth of John's thigh and groin pressed against his ass, separated only by thin layers of cotton. He felt the roughness of stubble followed by the soft, wet heat of a lips brushing against his shoulder and neck, until the warmth of John's breath gradually slowed into sleep.

His own breaths slowed to match John's as his exhaustion pulled him down too, both of them having reached the end of the line as far as their bodies and minds were concerned.

As sleep claimed him, his last coherent thoughts dwelt on the comforting weight of John's arm thrown over him and the heat of his body pressing against him, seeking warmth and comfort, and how it all might vanish in the cold light of day. Silently, he hoped the new day was a long time coming.

END


End file.
